My Little Parappa
by TDI Charlie Brown
Summary: A powerful threat has come to Equestria and Celestia has called upon her faithful servant Twilight and her friends yet again. They must find the six treasures of harmony to overcome this new evil. But only one can draw forth and use their powers: Parappa the Rapper. Twilight must help her new friend find these powers before it's too late! Will they succeed? Well, YOU GOTTA BELIEVE!


**My Little Parappa**

**Plot – Equestria is suffering from one of it's worst droughts in recent history. However, Princess Celestia suspects that it is more than just a dry spell and fears that there are signs of a dark, powerful magic at work. And though she still believes in Twilight Sparkle and her friends, she feels that they may need some help from mystical powers known as the treasures of harmony. In addition to this, has sent them a young friend she had recently met on one of her travels whom she believes is the only one capable of retrieving and wielding these six treasures: the hip hop hero, Parappa the rapper. **

**Chapter One – THIS is our hero? **

To say that it was hot would have been an understatement to every single pony living in the land of Equestria. Three months had gone by and there wasn't a single drop of rain that had come down during that entire time period. It had been the longest dry spell in recent history. But every pony was pulling together to try and make ends meet despite the lack of water.

Twilight Sparkle was vigorously reading every single book in the library. She was bound and determined to find a spell that could produce rain clouds for Ponyville. But so far every spell she had tried did not work.

"There has GOT to be something," she groaned as she used her powers to pull another book off the shelf. "If I can't make it rain soon... I shudder to think what will happen."

"Any luck yet Twilight?"

The purple colored pony looked up from her book and saw her faithful friend Spike the baby dragon standing in the doorway looking very hopeful.

"Sorry Spike. I haven't found any other spells yet."

The baby dragon groaned in sorrow. Ever since Ponyville had become so dry, he was forced to stay indoors and away from the rest of the land for fear that one of his burps or sneezes would start an uncontrollable wildfire.

"I know it must be frustrating Spike. But I promise you: once I find a spell that works, we'll have it raining and water will be restored throughout all of Equestria."

"I hope it's soon," Spike groaned. "I miss hanging out with everyone; Applejack. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie... and especially Rarity..." he sighed as he thought about the last mentioned friend.

"I know Spike. But if it makes you feel any better, every corner of Equestria is busy dealing with the drought. Even here in Ponyville. Applejack is doing her best to save her apple orchard; Fluttershy is looking for any spare water she can give to the animals in the area; Rarity is helping out anyone in Equestria that is out of water by having Sweetie Belle and her friends transport emergency funds; Rainbow Dash is working nonstop trying to find some clouds that have the slightest bit of water in them; and Pinkie Pie's doing everything she can just to keep everyone's spirits up."

"Well, in that case, I could sure use a visit from her... cause my spirits need some serious lifting up."

Twilight gave her young dragon friend the best assuring smile she could muster. But still, she couldn't help but agree with him. With the drought being as bad as it was, things weren't looking good.

Just then, the front door opened up. Standing there looking very exhausted were the same five ponies Twilight and Spike had been talking about.

"Guys! You're here!" Spike exclaimed excitedly as he ran up to his friends.

"Yup! We're here to give y'all an update," Applejack greeted.

"Great! Come on in. Tell me how you guys made out." Twilight asked.

"Not too good," Rainbow Dash huffed. "I flew all around Equestria and I only found one cloud that had some rain in it. And even then, its not a lot. Just enough to help provide water for one specific thing."

Twilight sighed in frustration. "Well, I suppose it's better than not finding anything at all. Now the only question is what are we going to use the rain on?"

"Well... um, if it's not too much trouble to ask... maybe we could use it for the animals?" Fluttershy suggested. "The poor dears are ever so thirsty and their poor little bodies can't handle dehydration."

"Darling, please," Rarity objected. "As much as I too care for the little darlings, we must look out for the welfare of the other ponies as well. Our emergency water is beginning to run low and we need some more drastically."

"That's fine and all, but the vegetation's getting pretty dry. Without the rain, there ain't gonna be any food cuz it'll all dry up."

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" Twilight groaned in frustration. "All three are in desperate need of water! But we don't have enough water in that one cloud for all three to do any good! Rainbow Dash: are you SURE you couldn't find any other clouds with rain in them?"

"Sorry Twilight... but nothing. The only other option we've got is if I fly outside the boundaries of Equestria. And even then, it'll be at least a week before I came across any clouds with rain."

"AUGH!"

Every other pony and Spike jumped when Pinkie Pie let out a shriek.

"Omigosh! This is, like, horrible! Terrible! Horrifying! If we don't get any water soon, then Equestria will become a desert! And if this place is a desert, then we'll have to move away! And if we have to move away, then I won't be able to have fun because... because... well, everyone will be too busy to have fun and if we're not having fun... then... then.. GAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Pinkie flung herself at the purple unicorn's hooves. "PLEASE!" she pleaded. "YOU'VE GOT TO MAKE IT RAIN! FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS FUN!"

"Pinkie! Please let go!" Twilight exclaimed. Rainbow Dash and Applejack assisted their friend and removed the hyperactive pony from her hooves.

"I told you before Pinkie! I told all of you. I've tried almost every spell in these books but for some reason, they're not working."

"Why on earth not?" Rarity questioned.

"I'm not sure. I've been able to pull these spells off before. Something must be wrong."

"Oh, don't fret over it," Fluttershy comforted her. "I'm sure it's just because you're hot, tired, and thirsty. You're probably just having trouble concentrating on the spell. Here. Have some of my water."

Though Twilight knew this wasn't the case, she accepted her sensitive friend's gesture anyway.

'This is peculiar though,' she thought to herself as she drank the cool contents of Fluttershy's water bottle. 'Usually, I don't have this much trouble with magic. Especially something as easy as a rain spell. I just hope Princess Celestia writes me back soon. I'm lost on this one and if we go without rain for much longer...'

Twilight stopped herself. She didn't even want to think of the consequences if they didn't get any rain soon.

Just then, every pony heard Spike's stomach growling. That could only mean one thing.

"Oh no," Spike groaned. He knew it was inevitable, so he braced himself for what was about to happen. As always, Spike let out one of his magical burps and sure enough, a message from Princess Celestia herself emerged from his mouth.

"Princess Celesita wrote me! Maybe she's found something!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh... I wish there was an easier way for her to send her mail," Spike groaned.

"There, there Spiky-wikey," Rarity consoled as she gave the little dragon some of her water.

"So what's it say?" Applejack asked.

Twilight didn't waste any time in opening the message. Everyone else gathered around the book worm as they eagerly awaited to hear the message.

Twilight cleared her throat and read the message aloud.

"_Dearest Twilight: _

_I am sure that you are aware of the dire situation all throughout Equestria. As you probably already are, I too have been looking into the matter myself for some time now. Upon further research, I have come to realize that this is not an average drought that we are experiencing. From what I can gather, all of Equestria has been surrounded by a dark, powerful magic that I myself do not quite comprehend at this time. I fear that magic this dark interfering with your magical abilities, this darkness that surrounds us all could be the beginning of a very serious threat that could threaten the lives of every __pony throughout all Equestria."_

The library was filled with gasps.

"Dark magic?! Again?! But who could possibly be so powerful in the dark arts to threaten us all this severely?"

"Maybe it says?" Rarity suggested. Twilight nodded and returned to the letter.

"_I do not know who or what could be casting this spell over the land, but rest assured that once I find something I will write you. But even so, I fear that you and your friends may need to be called upon once again to do battle with a being that has the potential to be even more threatening and dangerous than the likes of any other threat we've faced before." _

Fluttershy let out a great whimper when she heard this news.

"WHAT?! Oh, HEAVENS no! A being more dastardly than Queen Crysellis?! Nightmare Moon?! KING SOMBRA?! "

"What?! Omigosh! That's like a level of super, super, SUPER meanie that was thought to be unattainable!" Pinkie shuddered.

"Hold on! There's more!" Twilight announced.

"_On another note, while I have faith in you and your friends, I feel that with a threat this menacing, you and your friends may be in need of some help True, the elements of harmony that you and your friends possess are six of the most powerful elements in existence, you may not know that there are six other elements of harmony that exist as well. These six additional powers are called "The Treasures of Harmony". And as with your elements, only a certain soul can carry and utilize the powers of these elements." _

"Well, as reassuring as that is, that doesn't help us if we can't use them!" Rainbow Dash stated, seeming somewhat frustrated.

"Shush!" Applejack hushed her eager pegasus friend. "Keep quiet and we may learn how we can acquire these powers!"

"Thank you Applejack," Twilight thanked. She cleared her throat and returned to the letter once more.

"_Thankfully, I have come across an individual in one of my holidays outside of Equestria that I am certain can possess these treasures of harmony. I have sent for him recently and have filled him in on our dire situation as as expected, he was very willing to help us out. I have sent him to your residence in Ponyville. Your task is an important one: using your gifts and abilities, you must aide my dear friend in discovering what these treasures are and gather them all before this darkness overpowers us all. But just as you and your friends did once upon a time, my young friend will have to learn what these elements are on his own. I trust you will welcome my little friend and assist him in gathering these elements in any way possible. Learn from him and utilize his elements. If we are able to do this, we are sure to overcome this threat. I have faith in you my most loyal servant. _

_Sincerely yours: _

_Princess Celestia." _

Every pony and Spike just sat in silence trying to configure what their princess had just written to them.

"Golly, do ya really think anyone could possess dark magiic powerful enough to wipe every pony from existance?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure," Twilight admitted. "But the princess is wise and if she says it is so, then I believe her."

"Who cares?! The six of us have taken out powerful threats before! We can go it again!" Rainbow Dash boasted. "And besides, I'm more interested in that new warrior the princess wrote about. What do you think he'll be like? Do you think he's really as powerful as she claims?"

"Do you think he's handsome?" Rarity excitedly asked.

"Rarity, he's coming to help us out. Not to go out on a date," Twilight reminded her fashionable fellow unicorn.

"I know darling. I know. But still, icing on the cake, you know."

"Hey! If we're going to have someone knew coming to Ponyville, that means... I get to throw a super-exciting fun-filled famous Pinkie Pie party for him! Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" the pink pony squealed as she begin to hop around with excitement.

"Land sakes Pinkie! Settle down!" Applejack snapped. "We've got a serious situation here! We don't have time for one of those parties right now!"

Instantly, Pinkie stopped hopping around the room. The excitement she had instantly disappeared... for a minute.

"Well, if we stop this so called meanie, THEN can we have a Pinkie Pie welcome party for him?"

"Well... I don't see why not, but..."

Twilight never got to finish her thought. For once the news of the party after the problems at hand were resolved had been approved, Pinkie Pie squealed once more and began to hop around happily again. Though her friends just rolled their eyes, they couldn't help but smile.

'Only Pinkie could keep our spirits up at a time like this,' Twilight giggled to herself.

"I do wonder what elements our visitor could possibly call upon that could aide us?" Fluttershy said aloud to no one. "I mean, what could possible be more powerful than the elements we already have?"

"That's the trick question here," Spike answered. "I mean, I thought that Princess Celestia said that your elements were the most powerful forces in the land."

"Yes Spike, she did say they were powerful. But she said that they were the most powerful forces KNOWN throughout Equestria. That doesn't mean that they can't be outdone or overpowered by other elements. Though... what ARE these treasures of harmony? I'm beyond curious to think of that power and... shudder to thing what it can do if it's in the wrong hands."

The friends looked back and forth between one another trying to find words to comment on the situation. But none could be thought of. The thought of such a power had rendered every pony speechless.

Just then, the silence was broken when a knock was heard at the door.

"I'll get it!" Spike eagerly volunteered. And in the blink of an eye, the young dragon shot to the front entrance of the library. But when he opened it, he was taken back when. For standing at the entrance was not another resident of Ponyville. In fact, it wasn't another pony period. Instead, it was a young puppy.

The stranger was wearing baggy blue pants, a light blue sleeveless shirt, red shoes, and a red cap with a small frog painted on the front. But in spite of the fact that he had opened the door for a young puppy wearing clothing, this was not the guest's most noticeable feature. What stood out to Spike the most was the fact that this puppy did not appear to exist in the same dimension as him or the residents of the town. He appeared to be a very skinny being... almost as if he was made of paper.

"Um... may I help you?" Spike asked the stranger.

"I hope so," the puppy answered. "I'm exhausted from walking all over the town and just hope that I've got the right place this time. Is this where... um... Twilight Sparkle, I think it was... lives?"

"I don't know," Spike retorted, raising a suspicious eyebrow at the paper thin creature. "That depends on who's asking I guess."

"Oh! Right! Of course. Where are my manners? My name's..."

"Spike? Who's at the door?" Twilight called from inside.

"It's just some dog," Spike replied. "I think he wants to see..."

Before Spike could finish his sentence or comprehend what was happening, he felt an unexpected force hit him from behind and send him catapulting out the front door. The guest was also taken by surprise to see the young dragon suddenly disappear and in his place was now a pale yellow Pegasus pony eying him with eyes wide with excitement.

"Oh my! Look! A little puppy! He's so incredibly cute!" Fluttershy exclaimed with joy.

"Uh... hi there," the newcomer greeted the new face, though he wasn't quite sure how to feel.

"Oh my goodness! He talks! And wears clothing too! This is just so marvelous! I... I'm just so happy that I get to see such a wonderfully unique, cute little puppy such as you!"

Seconds later, the other ponies had gone to the entrance to see this acclaimed puppy their friend was marveling over.

"Why, I dare say!" Rarity exclaimed. "He IS wearing clothing! I must admit that I've never seen fashion on a canine creature before. Hmm..." she leaned in closer to study the newcomer feel quite uncomfortable.

"Um, can I ask what you're doing?" he politely asked the white unicorn.

"Studying the fabric of your clothing darling," she explained. "And I must say that while these clothing mixed with that hat and those shoes makes you look like quite the brute, I must admit that it does seem to look marvelously nice on you. I simply must know who your clothing designer is."

"Well, my dad buys my clothes at a local retail shop, and..."

But before he could go further, he found himself staring into the eyes of yet another pony he hadn't even been introduced to yet. This time, the ever energetic Pinkie Pie had taken her turn invading his space.

"Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie! Welcome to Ponyville puppy! It's super super awesome to meet you! What's your name?"

"Um... Parappa."

"Hiya Parappa! That's a weird name. But weird in a really cool kind of way. Not a totally lame, stupid kind of way. Hey! I know! In honor of becoming your new friend, how about you let me throw you one of my famous Pinkie Pie parties? What do ya say? They're fun!"

"Uh.. well... um..."

"Oh my. No Pinkie," Fluttershy objected. "Not that I'm trying to belittle your very nice parties or anything. But all the excitement from one of your parties may be too much for this young,cute, little puppy to handle at such an age. He should take some quiet time to adjust to his new settings. How about a nap little one?"

"Oh heavens no Fluttershy," Rarity retorted. "He is obviously here to teach us his ways and try to assist us in moving forward with fashion. We should let him come to my place so that he may teach me more of these fabulous clothes he's wearing."

"No! No! No! Socializing is what he needs! I mean, what good is being in Ponyville if you don't have any friends! And the best way to meet new friends is to throw the newcomer a party!"

"He needs some nap time."

"No! Fashion time."

"Party time!"

"Nap time!"

"Fashion time!"

"Party time!"

"Girls! Please!"

Much to the relief of the now confused and overwhelmed Parappa, Twilight Sparkle had intervened and regained control of the situation. The three ponies that were arguing over what to do with him had ceased their actions.

"Please forgive my friends," Twilight apologized. "They mean you no harm I promise. They just tend to get a little excited when they meet someone knew. Especially if they're an outsider to Equestria."

"Boy. Then I'm sure glad they weren't really excited," Parappa replied.

Twilight chuckled at this. She couldn't help but agree with the stranger. "So anyways... Parappa was it? I thought I heard you say to Spike that you were looking for me."

"Are you Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"Miss Sparkle... my full name is Parappa the Rapper and I was sent here by her majesty Princess Celestia. She told me that I was supposed to find you so that you and your friends could introduce me to Equestria in order to help you out with... the drought and something bad or something like that."

"What?!"

Every pony, Spike, and Parappa jumped with surprise as Rainbow Dash cried out in shock.

"Him?! Princess Celestia sent HIM to help Equestria out with the drought AND the dark threat?!"

Twilight anxiously raised a hoof to her mouth as she looked down at the paper thin puppy. Could this really be the one Princess Celestia believed could possess the acclaimed treasures of harmony and defeat the predicted threat?

'No, it couldn't be... could it?'

_**(End of Introduction; Here is the theme song to this story (to the tune of the Parappa the Rapper 2 main theme song "Say I Gotta Believe" with the first part of the "MLP – FIM theme song) **_

_My Little Po-ny. My Little Po-ny. La, la, la, la, laa-a_

_(Transition to "Say I Gotta Believe") _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Say 'All Right!' (All Right!) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Say 'Oh Yeah!' (Oh Yeah!) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) What'cha gonna do? (What'cha gonna do?) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) (I gotta believe!) I gotta believe! _

_Equestria's got a threat like never before! Evil spawning from true evil's core! _

_Every little pony struggling to fight! Trying to find light in the darkest of nights! _

_But fortunately for them a hero has arrived! Gonna use his hip hop skills and passion to thrive! _

_It's Parappa the Rapper! Gonna knock evil down! With song written by TDI Charlie Brown!_

_This puppy's cool and smooth_

_With a good attitude_

_On the right track! _

_Bringing smiles back!_

_Helping out the pony pack! _

_He'll make..._

_A pony feel it's worth_

_Help them all find their inner light!_

_And always helping for the good fight! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)When you got a problem, he'll help you out! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Resolving situations without a doubt! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) He's always a friend! Never ever a foe! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) So you'd better start believing and get on the go! _

_Ponies gotta concentrate on finding new elements of harmony! _

_Gonna use their skills and talents to find the answers they seek! _

_Applejack's honesty! Rarity's generosity! _

_And you'd better believe Rainbow Dash will show her loyalty! _

_Fluttershy will express her kindness! Twilight's magic will lead the pack! _

_And you'd better believe Pinkie Pie will make you laugh! **(echo laugh 3x) **_

_This pup! To his friends is true!_

_He's gonna help them through!  
In the cold night! _

_Gonna take flight! _

_And turn every wrong to right! _

_We know he's gonna help the ponies! _

_And bring them from the darkness to li-ght!_

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)_

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)_

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)_

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)_

_He'll serve evil a cold dish all over the land!_

_Make you believe that Parappa's the man!_

_Gonna use his rhymes! Gonna have fun! _

_Making ponies believing above and below the sun! _

_His skills will disprove all the haters! (Oh yeah! I forgot!) _

_Parappa's even helping out the Cutie Mark Crusaders! _

_Also helping out Shining Armor, Cadance, Celestia, and Luna!_

_Not to mention all Equestria! (Yo! Parappa got skill!) _

_Helping the righteous and pure rebuild!_

_While fending off evil's chilling chills!_

_If a pony's will or strength begins to fall_

_I think we all know who we're gonna call!_

_It's Parappa the Rapper! Here to save the day y'all! _

_Parappa; Mane Six; working together!_

_Magic! Friendship! Forever! _

_Searching to find the treasures of Harmony!_

_Love! Not hate! They'll face it through! _

_They've got! Each others back! That's a fact! _

_Everyda-y! (Oh yeah! Oh yeah!) _

_So what are these treasures of harmony? Read to find out! _

_No reader will be disappointed, that's without a doubt! _

_Though the raps may make you scoff (Yeah I know) _

_My timing and rhythm are probably off!_

_But Parappa's rapping is stuff of the big leagues! _

_His rapping solves problems across the seven seas! _

_But Equestria's about to get a healthy dose! Dose! Dose! Dose!_

_Game over! Their problems are toast! Toast! Toast! Toast!_

_((Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!)When you got a problem, he'll help you out! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Resolving situations without a doubt! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) He's always a friend! Never ever a foe! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) So saddle up all you ponies and let's go! _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Say 'All Right!' (All Right!) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) Say 'Oh Yeah!' (Oh Yeah!) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) What'cha gonna do? (What'cha gonna do?) _

_(Para-parappa! Rapa! Rapa!) (I gotta believe!) I gotta believe! _

**So there you go! Chapter 0 complete! What to look forward to next time: **

**A Wildfire threatens residents in Ponyville, thus providing our hip hop hero and the Mane Six with their first real challenge where Parappa must prove himself to every pony. In addition to this, another rap! So stay tuned! **


End file.
